The Rake
The Rake is the name of a creature with very little information about it. It is described by original reports as a "naked man, or large hairless dog of some sort," with a body position that seemed "unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something." The Rake's only appearance in video is through EverymanHYBRID, where it is captured in full twice, and is heard at least once. In relation to Slenderman The Rake is speculated by some to be a Proxy that has, through mutation (perhaps from prolonged exposure to Sigma Radiation), the strange powers Slenderman seems able to give (e.g. The Collective) or perhaps by self mutilation somehow changed overtime into a creature bearing little resemblance to a human being, this would explain why it is able to interact physically with it's surroundings/victims without (unlike other Canon beings) needing the aid of a human being. It could also be speculated from this theory that there is not and/or has not always been one Rake as it even today has been known to operate across several countries and has witness encounters from hundreds of years ago. The Rake is so named due to its hands, which appear to be very large claws. It is capable of inflicting serious damage to a victim in seconds and is extremely violent. Not only is the Rake dangerous, but also very silent, capable of easily slipping into the sleeping room of a victim without ever alerting them that they are present. The Rake appears to prefer killing its victims when they are completely unaware of its presence, typically while sleeping, and its accepted M.O of killing is goring and lacerating its target to death where they either die of blood loss or dismemberment. The Rake's apparent method of travel is portals, which it can materialize in any unseen location. Origins and History The creator of the original account of the Rake is yet unknown. According to this account, the Rake was written of on four continents, and was first described in the 12th century (1101-1200), but provides testimony from 1691 at the earliest. "A Mariner's Log: 1691 He came to me in my sleep. From the foot of my bed I felt a sensation. He took everything. We must return to The next earliest is an account from the 1800s, where it cites a Spanish journal entry, describing "it" as having hollow eyes. Following that is a 1964 suicide note, where the author claims his/her suicide is due to repeated encounters with the Rake, which apparently stalks him/her. She writes that she fears for "Linnie," as the Rake spoke his/her name. This may indicate that the creature stalks a victim over long periods of time, or tortures victims. England. We shall not return here again at the request of the Rake." A witness "in 2006" provides the most complete tale of the Rake, when she and her husband awake to the Rake sitting at the end of their bed. It scurries to the bed side, stares at the witnesses' husband, and then runs into their children's' room, where it attacks their daughter. It flees as the couple approaches, and their daughter's final words are, "he is the Rake." Her husband and daughter die when rushing to the hospital, driving into a lake. The witness claims having found many more accounts and contacts who are being or have been stalked by the Rake, and that she has heard it speak to her. Fanon Info *The Rake fought Freddy Krueger, in the Goji Island Timeline. * The lives on Goji Island in the Goji Island Timeline. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Video game monsters Category:Creepypasta Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Classic Monsters Category:Slenderverse